


В воде

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Established Relationship, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Все морские жители делают это в воде





	В воде

Непета ненавидит воду. Ей не нравится ощущение своей мокрой кожи, не нравится, как ее холодит легкий ночной ветер. Включается инстинкт самосохранения: вода опасна, морские жители еще более опасны. Правда, то, что теплый язык одного из них сейчас ласкает ее маленькую грудь, совсем не чувствуется как угроза. Может быть, зря? Непета обводит пальцем конец изогнутого рога, медленно спускаясь к его основанию. Острые зубы слегка сжимают нежную кожу возле оливкового соска, когти ощутимо впиваются в плечо. С Эриданом всегда нужно быть начеку.

Непета осторожно берет его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. С его губ стекают капли воды, глаза наполовину прикрыты. Она слышит тихое ворчание и улыбается. Эридан мурлычет совсем как ее киса, слепо тянется за поцелуем, нерешительно изучает языком ее десны и язык. Как будто он не тот, кто может свернуть ей шею одним движением или раздавить в объятиях, если забудется. Вода успокаивает его, делает мягче. И все равно Непета чувствует себя так, будто гладит дикого зверя - сильного, прекрасного и опасного, не зная, лизнет ли он в следующий момент ее ладонь или откусит всю руку.

Пальцы медленно поднимаются от мокрой спины, покрытой белесыми полосами шрамов, к жабрам на шее. Эридан прекращает мурлыкать, разрывает поцелуй, открывает глаза и смотрит на нее настороженно. Это его самое уязвимое место. Если хочешь сделать морскому жителю очень больно, меть сюда. Но Непета не собирается причинять ему боль – они уже давно не в том квадранте. Конечно, иногда, по старой памяти, она может расцарапать его грудь или плечи и собирать губами пурпурные капли, слизывать их языком, но это всего лишь игра. Она не станет калечить своего мейтсприта. Правда, он не знает этого наверняка. В конце концов, Эридан тоже имеет дело с диким зверем.

Она невесомо водит кончиками пальцев по лиловым краям жаберных щелей, чувствуя, как они закрываются и открываются, хотя верхняя часть его туловища находится сейчас над водой. Спустя пару минут Эридан, похоже, успокаивается. Он выдыхает через нос, будто все это время задерживал дыхание, и наклоняет голову, подставляя шею под ее прикосновения. После секундного колебания Непета наклоняется к ней, проводя языком по нежной коже. Возобновившееся ворчание и отчетливый стон говорят о том, что она все делает правильно. Рука Эридана, лежащая на ее плече, спускается ниже и сжимается на ягодице, заставляя Непету прильнуть к нему, прижаться грудью к его груди. Она тут же заключает его в объятия, обхватывая бедрами его поясницу, перебирая руками мокрые пряди его волос. Прижимая ладонь Непеты к своей шее, Эридан легко покусывает и вылизывает ее ухо, зная, как это подействует на нее. Она закусывает губу, но короткие стоны все равно вырываются из ее горла в такт движениям языка. Тонкие жабры трепещут под ее ладонью, и Непете почему-то кажется, что она держит в руке бьющуюся птицу. Или чье-нибудь сердце. Когда, наконец, ее губы находят его рот, этот поцелуй уже с большой натяжкой можно назвать нерешительным. У Непеты даже начинает кружиться голова от нехватки воздуха. Как будто они и впрямь делают это под водой, на недоступной лучам солнца глубине, как все морские жители.

Эридан тяжело дышит, положив голову ей на грудь. Их пальцы переплетаются, и Непета чувствует, как его развернувшееся щупальце трется о внутреннюю сторону ее бедра. В воде он возбуждается быстрее. Ворчание становится низким и отрывистым, когда она опускает руку и гладит его между ног, проводит ладонью по всей длине его щупальца, чувствуя, как его кончик пытается обвиться вокруг пальцев. Густая сиреневая слизь течет по ее запястью, когда она поднимает руку. Эридан бездумно тыкается лицом в ее шею, его щеки заливает пурпурный румянец, черные зрачки почти полностью закрывают фиолетовую радужку. Он опускает голову все ниже, целуя ее грудь, живот, пока над водой не остаются видны лишь кончики рогов. Она непроизвольно разводит бедра и подается навстречу мягким движениям языка внутри нее, чувствуя, как разворачивается ее собственное щупальце. Эридан отрывается от ее пазухи, целуя и облизывая его, и Непете сейчас очень жаль, что она не может этого видеть. Поэтому она аккуратно обхватывает его рог у основания и тянет вверх. Вода, смешанная с ее генетическим материалом, стекает с его подбородка, и он сейчас выглядит так мило и растерянно, что Непета фыркает. Затем нежно стирает зеленоватые потеки с его губ, прежде чем поцеловать.

Поцелуй получается соленым от морской воды. Не разрывая его, они бредут к берегу и медленно опускаются на мягкий и теплый песок. Эридан просовывает ладонь под ее поясницу, заставляя Непету прогнуться в спине. Вода теперь почти достигает ее шеи, мочит кончики черных волос, но ей больше не страшно. Эридан опускается на нее своим весом, и это тепло. Его щупальце рывками проникает в нее, и это совсем не больно. Наверное, она впивается зубами в его шею по привычке. Он шипит, но не кусает ее в ответ. Непета, опомнившись, зализывает укус, чувствуя на языке еще больше соли, обнимает Эридана, прижимается ближе, водит носом по его шее, вдыхая запах свежей крови. Щупальце нетерпеливо толкается глубже внутрь нее, Эридан хрипло рычит на каждом выдохе, пальцы до боли сжимают ее бедро, запястье крепко прижато к песку над ее головой. Он двигается, сильно и глубоко, его дыхание обдает ее лицо, прохладные капли воды с его волос падают на шею и грудь.

Это физически тяжело – заниматься любовью с морским жителем. Это требует всех ресурсов организма, всей энергии – принимать его в себя, отвечать напором на его напор, гасить его разрушительные импульсы. Непета запрокидывает голову, когда Эридан проскальзывает в нее на всю длину, кончик его щупальца трется о чувствительную точку внутри, исступленно бьется в нее, заставляя царапать его спину до крови и совершенно бесстыдно стонать. Вдруг дыхание у ее шеи срывается; его ресницы дрожат, когда он передает ей свой генетический материал. Непета чувствует, как он разливается внутри теплыми толчками, вязкий и густой. Вода вокруг их тел становится мутной. Щупальце Эридана еще лениво извивается внутри, когда ее накрывает волной разрядки, мучительно острой, заставляющей до боли сжаться вокруг него, схватиться за его рог и кричать, позволяя гормональному взрыву заполнять каждую клетку ее тела, стирать ту границу, что делает ее разумным троллем и отделяет от животного.

Когда она приходит в себя, звезды уже гаснут. Вода теперь кажется более теплой, чем окружающий воздух – скоро рассвет. Эридан усаживает ее к себе на колени, обнимает и долго целует, чтобы успокоить. Вид у него абсолютно растерзанный: волосы взъерошены, спина в кровавых полосах, прочерченных ее когтями, на шее следы от зубов. Непета хочет попросить прощения, но у нее получается только лизнуть его щеку. Он водит ладонью по ее спине, животу и бедрам, смывая песок и генетический материал с ее кожи. Непета сделала бы то же самое с ним, но не в силах даже поднять руку. Мышцы ее ног ноют, внизу живота разливается мягко пульсирующее тепло, веки тяжелеют, глаза слипаются. Кажется, в этот раз ей потребуется часов двадцать сна, чтобы восстановить силы. Кажется, в этот раз она не сможет сдерживаться, чтобы не заснуть по дороге к улью. Кажется, Эридану снова придется нести ее на руках. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь был против… Непета обхватывает его шею рукой и кладет голову на плечо. Перед тем, как провалиться в уютную темноту, она сонно думает, что Эридан был прав. Делать это в воде в тысячу раз приятнее.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2015.


End file.
